istoniafandomcom-20200213-history
Istonia Wiki
Istonia This is the wiki page for the fictitious nation of Istonia. Istonia is the combi-nation '''''of the countries, Iceland and Estonia, hence the name, ''Istonia. '''INSPIRE (the Inter-National System Promoting Island Relocation and Evolution) has made a new artificial island to ease overcrowding and to promote partnership, understanding and new connections between countries which have previously been separate. A plan has been developed and countries are being paired to settle there.'' '' Language The languages of Istonia are derived from the two combined nations of Iceland and Estonia. In Iceland the main languages spoken are: Icelandic (Scandinavian) and English. Whereas in the nation of Estonia, Estonian, English and Russian are spoken throughout the country. Therefore, the official language of Istonia will be English, which will be taught in school as well as Estonian or Icelandic. As of this, most people in Istonia will be educated enough to speak at least two or three languages. Religion Religion in Istonia is very unique, as the combination country, Estonia, is one of the least religious countries in the world with 54% of their population to referring themselves as non-religious. Historically, Estonia was Lutheran Protestant, as well as Iceland. Iceland's religious majority is actually Lutheran Protestant, with 71% identifying as Lutheran. Iceland also has a very large non-religious population with 16% identifying as non-religious. The largest religion in Istonia with be Lutheran Protestant, with only 48% of people identifying as actually religious, with the majority, 52%, identifying as non-religious. Therefore, Istonia will be one of the least religious countries in the world. Culture The cuisine of Istonia is very exquisite with the national food being Kjotsupa (lamb meat soup with vegetables) with rye bread and beer or suitsutatud kilud (smoked sprats) and rye bread and beer. There will be mostly Nordic traditions with some Russian traditions also being included. The national sport of Istonia will be soccer with the sport being played everywhere in the country. Geography The artificial island that will be created will have many influences from Estonia and Iceland, and the geography of both countries will be implemented on the island. Estonia is a flat country covering 45,339 km2. Estonia has a long, shallow coastline along the Baltic Sea, with 1,520 islands dotting the shore. The two largest islands are Saaremaa ''and ''Hiiumaa. The two islands are favourite Estonian vacation spots. Estonia is covered by about 18,000 km2 of forest. With arable land amounts to about 9,260 km2. Meadows cover about as much as pastureland which covers about 1,810 km2. The average temperature in Estonia is 16.3 degrees, as well. The Highlands make up about half of Iceland's land area, which is of recent volcanic origin, and consists of a mountainous lava desert. This area is mostly uninhabited. The Westfjords'' region is composed of a large, mountainous peninsula on Iceland's north-western coast. Reykjavík, the ''Capital Region is the most densely populated area in Iceland. It is located on the southwest coast of the island near the Southern Peninsula. The majority of Reykjavik is located on the Seltjarnarnes peninsula. There is also many glaciers is Iceland as well. Iceland has an average temperature of 12 degrees. A mix of Estonia and Iceland’s geographical features will make up the main land of Istonia, with mostly Icelandic influence but with Estonia’s flat forests and field as well as arable land to help self-sustain the country. As well as an average temperature of 17 degrees. With the capital Tallin sitting on the Capital Region ''with the entire island around the same size as Estonia. The Island will also have 2 smaller islands, ''Saaremaa '''''and Hiiumaa which will also be a favourite vaction sport for Istonians. Government Istonia will be a democratic country with both the leaders (Guðni Th. Jóhannesson and Kersti Kaljulaid) from each country being a co-president to one another until their term is over. The decisions will be unanimous with both leaders representing large ethnic groups. When their term is up their will be democratic elections held every 4 years to decide the 1st president of Istonia National Holiday and Festival '''''Vetur og snjor dagur (translating to Winter and snow day in English) is celebrated on the 9th of January to celebrate both countries in their ancestors surviving the harsh winters of both countries with minimal resources and sub-zero temperatures. The people celebrate by going outside and having a huge snowball fight and later that day they have a large feast for dinner. It is a national holiday, and everyone gets a day off. The next day there is a festival with large floats parading through the capital city of Istonia, Rallinn. There are plenty of things to do like watch the parade and engage with the interesting culture or eat all the unique food that both countries have to offer. It is also a national holiday with everyone taking a day off. Latest activity Category:Browse